Magic Sisters Mami and Nagisa
by ayanotateyuri
Summary: Mami's an overpowered mage. Nagisa's an overpowered half-human half-Lucavi Summoner combo. Time to blow stuff up.
1. The Rather Discourteous Ruffian

**Author's Notes**

_So, time for something a little different. This is a Final Fantasy AU of PMMM. Anyone who's played Final Fantasy Tactics will get what I'm talking about here. Basically, Nagisa is the daughter of a Lucavi demonness (disguised as a beautiful woman) and a human man. Her half sister, Mami, has a shitton of magical potential and taught herself both White and Black magic to protect her half-sister because she's convinced that that's how one becomes a good big sister. Nagisa, being half awesome overlord demon, has power over all the spirits in hell, and can summon them and control them at will. So now we have overpowered mage Mami and overpowered summoner Nagisa, and it's fucking awesome. I may or may not do something with this in the future._

* * *

"Come now Nagisa, you have two legs that are not broken, why must I carry you?" Mami gave an impatient sigh as she walked along the lonely road, the white haired little girl riding on her shoulders and playing with her twin drills.

"Oh sister, don't complain! I have such a nice view from up here! Besides, this way I can be close to you even while we're walking home!" Nagisa replied, dangling her legs and rubbing her cheek against the top of Mami's head, trying her best to butter her half-sister up. Of course, that didn't take much effort; Mami would do anything for her.

"If it's that troublesome, I could always summon Lich to give us a ride home, you know," she continued, smirking mischievously.

"Now now, what have I told you? Lich is a very powerful and ancient spirit of darkness, not a horse. I'm sure he has more important things to do than carry us home." The yellow haired girl shook her head. "Just because you have power over every demon in hell doesn't mean you can't be courteous. You're still a little girl, you know."

"Oh poo, you're no fun, sister!" Nagisa puffed out her cheeks in a look of dissatisfaction, before spotting a man walking down the road in their direction, failing miserable at trying to conceal his drawn sword. "THAT, however, looks like a lot of fun."

"Oh my. That's the third one this month. Where do all these ruffians come from?" Sighing once more, Mami continued walking as if she had seen nothing, muttering an incantation under her breath. "Ancient light, rise and revive. _Wall._" The both of them felt the air solidifying around them, as if it had been commanded to shield them from danger. Nagisa snickered under her breath, anticipating the upcoming magical beatdown.

Finally within striking distance, the man revealed his sword from beneath his cape, pointing it at Mami's chest. "Come now wench, are you daft? Did your parents not tell you that it's dangerous for a young lady to roam the countryside alone? Perchance this could be an educational experience for you. I'll be taking any valuables now. Although... someone with your... assets... could be sold for quite a profit, hmmmmm..." The man did not even try to hide the fact that he was ogling Mami's chest.

"Ugh, disgusting. Did your parents not teach you that it's rude to stare like that?" Mami replied curtly, clearly not impressed. She looked up at her sister. "What say you, Nagisa? Shall we punish this ruffian?"

"Absolutely!" Nagisa gave her the cheesiest smile she could muster. "Oh, please use Thundaja! That's my favorite!" She clapped her hands together and make a "pow" noise.

"Thundaja? But we used that on the last one. Please have some creativity, sister!" Mami looked up wearily at Nagisa, albeit with a small smile.

The bandit was baffled. Normally girls he robbed were besides themselves in tears and begging to keep their trinkets, and yet these two were completely ignoring him. His pride hurt, he raised his sword. "HEY! I'M STILL HERE! You two ought to listen when someone is speaking to you! I'll right teach you some manners, I will!" He dashed forward with his sword, aiming to nick Mami in the side. However as soon as he came within inches of her, the air compressed around his sword and pushed back, sending him flying.

_W-w-WHAT? What is this sorcery?_ The man sat back up, unable to comprehend what had just happened.

"...and besides, it's a hot day, so Blizzaja will kill two birds with one stone!" Nagisa finished explaining. The two had not even looked down to pay attention to the attempted stabbing.

"Ah, you have good point there, Nagisa! Blizzaja it is then!" Letting go of the smaller girl's legs, Mami reached out with both of her hands, her face suddenly darkening into a vengeful expression. Strings of blue energy crackled along her arms and her hair frayed slightly as she recited the incantation.

"Effortless water, break your silence and attack. _Blizzaja_!" As soon as the last word left her lips, a gigantic mass of ice shot up from the ground, piercing the man right through the middle and lifting him up in the air. All he could do was stare at the icicle that was impaling him in shock, unable to even scream in pain. As the spell was completed, the ice formation disappeared and he was roughly dropped back onto the ground, wheezing and left with a gaping hole in his stomach. All that remained of the ice was an area of coldness surrounding the man.

His body was spasming when Mami walked up to him, and she was already going out of focus. "Now, I will give you a second chance, and only because it would not do to show my little sister that it's alright to leave corpses on the side of the road. Will you continue your life of crime? Will you keep being so rude?" Mami put her hands on her hips, as if she was disciplining a small child instead of forcing a man to beg for his life. Nagisa, still on Mami's shoulders, copied Mami's expression and put her hands on her hips as well.

"N...no... p-please... save me..." the man croaked out, willing to promise anything for the pain to go away. Mami sighed once more and nodded, before crossing her hands over the man's body. "Mighty breeze, heal from the sky._ Curaja_." The hole in his body closed up as if it was never there, and the color returned to his flesh. He laid there, breathing, unable to believe what had just happened to him.

"Well?" Mami asked expectantly, tapping her foot impatiently. "I... I only have one thing to say..." the bandit started to say. "HAH, SUCKERS! OUT OF THE GROUND, RAZE ALL GREENERY WITH FLAME!_ FIRA_!" His arms shooting up towards the pair, he started spewing flames at them from his palms, laughing maniacally as the blaze engulfed them.

That is, until the spell ended, and they stood there, unharmed and even more unimpressed. "W-WHAT? HOW?" The man scooted backwards, now truly terrified.

"You ungrateful knave." Mami shook her head again. "That would have been a clever move, had I been using Protect, but I put up a Wall. Magic won't work on me either. Even without it, I'm insulted that you thought a simple Fira could hurt me. Well, there goes your second chance." She looked up at the white haired girl. "Nagisa? Lich please."

"WOOOOO! Lichie, yay!" The younger girl clapped her hands together in excitement, her hair swaying from side to side, and pointed a finger at the terrified man on the ground cackling evilly. "Death song, death door, death river awaiting! _Lich_! GET HIM!"

At first, there was silence, only broken by the man's horrified whimpering. Then a giant hooded figure rose from the ground as if it was liquid. It was a skeleton with burning eyes and bone wings, darkness writhing all over his body like so many horrible snakes. It floated above the ground, eyeing up his victim.

"NO! NO NO! PLEASE! I'M SORRY! I WON'T DO IT AGAIN! SPARE ME! N-" The man didn't even have time to complete his last hysterical sentence before the monster rushed at him, swallowing him whole in its body and slipping back into the ground. It left no trace of the man's existence.

"Heeheehee, Lich is so cute." Nagisa giggled and blew a kiss to the ground, as if the horrible skeleton would be waiting in hell to catch it.

"Sister, you have questionable taste in cuteness. Now, what shall I make for dinner?" Mami asked, starting back down the road as if the events of the past few minutes had not happened. "Goat cheese! Father milked the goats this morning, right?" Nagisa replied happily.

"Goat cheese, cheese, cheese, cheese!" Mami rolled her eyes as they kept walking. "Cheese is all you ever eat! Who would have known that greater demons loved cheese so much? If I ever stumble across the entrance to hell, I'll go fishing with a piece of cheese as bait and see what I get!" Nagisa giggled at the image of Mami fishing for demons, as the sun set over the horizon.


	2. Can We Keep Him?

**Author's Note:**

_God I love this AU way too much. I'm just gonna write anything that comes to my mind about overpowered Mami and Nagisa and collect it all on here. This may range from short drabbles to full on fanfics. Just think of this as a collection of vignettes. Please enjoy!_

* * *

"Ouch!" Mami yelped, pulling her hand away from the pot. The finger she had burned while heating the stew with fire magic was quickly turning bright red, and she promptly stuck it in her mouth, trying to suck the pain away. _How careless of me! _she thought to herself. Suddenly, a blur of messy white hair dashed into the kitchen and right into her stomach. _Oof! _she wheezed as the force of her half-sister running right into her knocked the air out of her. "WHAT'S WRONG SISTER? WHAT HAPPENED?" Nagisa yelled excitedly, wrapping her arms around Mami's waist. "DID YOU CUT YOUR HAND OFF?"

"N-no, of course not, have more faith in me child!" Mami chuckled awkwardly, patting the little girl on the head. "I just burned my finger, is all." She held out the finger in question to show Nagisa her wound.

"Oh oh oh! I can fix that! Let me fix that!" The white haired girl disappeared just as quickly as she came, her tiny feet thumping quickly up the stairs and towards her bedroom. _She can fix that…? _Mami wondered, curious as to what Nagisa would come up with.

Soon enough, Nagisa rushed back into the room, this time carrying the little notebook that Mami had bought her at the market for her birthday. Laying it on the floor, she opened it and flipped through the pages rapidly, then paused to read it for a moment. "Okay! Okay okay! Look, look Mami, I'm going to fix your finger!" She pushed herself to her feet and stretched her arms up to the sky, palms facing upwards.

The golden haired girl tilted her head in curiosity, then gasped when she realized what Nagisa was about to do. "Wait, WAIT, Nagisa, no summoning in the hou-!"

"Kupo, round and round you go! _Moogle!" _Nagisa shouted happily, the last word reverberating throughout the house as if spoken by a choir of voices. Her powers activated, and green orbs of light emerged from her body and circled towards the sky and through the roof.

Mami stared at the spot in the ceiling where the orbs had disappeared in shock before putting her palm to her forehead in defeat. "Sister, come on now, think. What did I say about summoning things in the house? Anything you summon…"

"…Will land on the roof. Yeah yeah, I know, but don't worry, he's really small!" Nagisa pouted, puffing up her cheeks. As if to prove her point, a small _thunk _was heard from above them, as if something had fallen from high up onto the thatched hay roof. "I-I'll go get him!" Nagisa stammered out, before dashing out the front door.

Mami put her hands on her hips, wondering what in the world this "Moogle" thing was anyway. She could hear the muffled sounds of Nagisa yelling outside. "Come on, jump!" she was saying. "It's ok, I'll catch you! Don't be scared! I got you, I got y-" Another small _thunk _echoed into the house. "O-oh, oops! Well, I almost caught you! Come here, let's go!"

Nagisa came back into the house, this time holding a small white creature. It had the appearence of a very chubby cat, with the addition of a pair of tiny black wings and an antenna on its head with a furry red ball attached to the head. "Go on, touch his paw!" she whispered, trembling with excitement. Almost on cue, the tiny creature stretched out a stubby white paw towards Mami.

Uncertain of what was going on, the older girl pointed her burnt finger and touched it to the Moogle's paw. With a flash of green sparks, the redness of her finger dissipated, any sensations of pain vanishing along with it. Mami nodded her head in approval. _Hmmm. Not bad._

"Thanks so much Moogle! Ok, time for you to go home!" Nagisa chirped cheerfully. The tiny creature however seemed to have other plans, letting out a sad whistle and holding on tighter to Nagisa's arms. "What's wrong? Do you want to stay here?" the little girl asked. As if to show its unwillingness to leave the child, the Moogle climbed up on top of Nagisa's arms and on top of her head, curling up in her fluffy white hair and promptly falling asleep. "C-c-CAN WE KEEP HIM?" Nagisa urgently asked her older sister, her eyes almost aglow in excitement.

Mami shrugged in indifference. He could be useful to have around the house. "Go ask Father." She replied, turning back to her stew. Mami heard her sister's little footfalls once more thumping up the stairs, this time into their father's study.

"Look! Look on my head! That's my new friend Moogle! I summoned him! Can I keep him? Pleeeeeeease?" her voice rung out. There was a pause in volume, as her father's voice was too soft for Mami to hear it from downstairs. "No, no this one doesn't spit out an inferno, I promise! NO FATHER, this one can't split the earth in half! All he can do is heal people! Please say yes, please please!" Another pause. "YAY THANK YOU FATHER! I love you so much! Bye bye!" Mami heard a slam, which she assumed to be the door to her father's study being closed once more. "Oh we're going to have so much fun! What should I name you… I'm going to call you Kyousuke! Yay!" The white haired child's footfalls echoed across the upper floor before finally coming to rest in her older girl chuckled to herself, once more focused on cooking dinner. _At least it didn't crush the house_, she thought to herself, humming softly.


End file.
